There are currently in use conventional bed frame assemblies that are used for supporting a mattress or mattress set and such bed frame assemblies are normally made up of two side rails and at least one cross member. The bed frame supports the load of a mattress set by means of multiple support legs.
Due to the difficulties of actually shipping a completed bed frame, conventional bed frames are delivered to the customer in an unassembled state, and then assembled at the site where the bed frame is intended to be located and used. One difficulty with such bed frames and the assembly thereof, however, is that tools may be required for the on site assembly of the bed frames and, therefore, if the tools are not available, the assembly cannot be done. Further, tool assemblies can be difficult and complicated.
There has been published, certain three dimensional systems that can be used to carry out the connecting of a cross member and a side rail and a number of such systems are shown and described in U.S. Patent Application of Polevoy et al, U.S. Published Application 2010/0242171 and entitled “Three Dimensional Connection System For Bed Frame” and the specification of that application is hereby incorporated in its entirety into the present patent application.
In the aforesaid patent application, the components i.e. a wedge and a receiver for the various connections are comprised of a plastic material and the connection is accomplished without the use of tools and therefore the bed frame can be set up readily and conveniently on site.
While the '171 patent publication discloses certain configurations of connecting components to carry out the assembly of a bed frame, there are addition materials and geometric configurations that can also be used to carry out such assembly.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide alternative components for connections between cross members and side rails of a bed frame that are comprised of differing materials and geometric configurations that can be used to assemble a bed frame without the need for tools.